User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives: August 2008 • September 2008 • October 2008 • November 2008 • December 2008 January 2009 • February 2009 • March 2009 • April 2009 • May 2009 Long time, no see... Hey Topher. If you remember me, it's Phineas Flynn. Sorry I've been away a while, it's just that I was doing a few other things (founding 2 wikis, joining the communities of others, and generally editing and correcting.) It's been a while since I was last here (the community has grown bigger still) and I see that you were able to fix up the organization of the wiki (it was a lot better since last time.) I'm going to go through all of the songs again (like last time), so just tell me if there's anything else you want. Also, I see that Swampy and Dan are actually contributing to the wiki, which is a major leap forward, because I personally can't think of any other wikis that have the creators helping out. Good job! Thanks. Phineas Flynn 10:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured Article Oh, okay. Yeah, I have them all stored in my head, so don't worry. Sorry if you thought I was being inpatient with this. Wasn't trying to... The Flash {talk} 20:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Age Could I get you to post your opinion here on this? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Carl's name Since Carl's name has been confirmed as Carl by Swampy, could you use Ferbot to make the "Karl"'s into "Carl"'s?—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, please, Toph. I'm trying to do some of it now. —M i 03:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Image replace Hey. I was wondering if you could replace the profile image for Flop Starz and the Rollercoaster falling image in Rollercoaster with a larger and higher quality version? Thanks and happy 4th of July! :) The Flash {talk} 23:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright then. I'll be on IRC in a bit. The Flash {talk} 03:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Chez HD Dear Toph, Can you upload a iTunes HD version of File:PerrySpotlight.jpg (the picture on the right)? It would be a great help. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you so much! It looks so nice like this! Can you upload all the images of Chez Platypus in iTunes HD? Once again, Thank you so much! Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin "Convention" Alright, sounds good. Most likely I'll be able to come on at that time, if not almost definitely a little later. Anyways, I'll tell RR of it, but do you want me to inform Ardi as well? The Flash {talk} 21:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well if you've already talked to him about it, then I won't bother. The Flash {talk} 22:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Forum:Featured article nominations Done. Now all they need to do is actually have people vote on them. The Flash {talk} 13:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow, was gone a couple days and the FAs are done already? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::lol, Yep. It'd be great if you could review some of them and give your honest opinion on it's improvement. The Flash {talk} 04:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well I just started working again, and would rather check up on edits instead of check up on dozens of nominations made weekly... felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Forumheader template I think what we need to do is fix the template, and somehow get all the forum pages, and make some kind of change to every one of them (yes, I know that would be hard, but it seems necessary at the moment), or perhaps just start an edit, and save it with no changes. Why? Well, it seems to me that often, unless you edit a page containing a template, it never actually updates to the new one. At least, that's what it's been doing for approximately the last week. For example, I was editing Template:Carl!Song a few days ago, and I had to edit my page to get it to update, and none of the other user pages with it had updated then, and possibly still may not've. --Zaggy (talk) 14:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Logo How did you design your wiki logo? --Eonsdag 13:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Harassment Rrabbit42 is trying to get JPF in trouble on other sites when they have nothing to do with this wikia, please stop him--Bustaman456 12:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :RR is an admin. What is he doing that's so wrong? Phin68 talk to Phin68 12:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) : He's embarrassing an innocent user and trying to make sure he gets blocked on places not associated with wikia!--Bustaman456 12:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::He (that user) was most likely blocked for being a vandal. What's that's user's name? Phin68 talk to Phin68 12:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) : Look at his contributions before judging. According to his usertalk, he had a mission from the wikia that he had specific rules, and Rfrabbit blocked him before he could complete it. Look @ his contribs befoere judging like that.--Bustaman456 12:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I know I can't judge a user without looking, I already learned that on Wikipedia. But I see you're trying to defend the user. Can you please tell me the username so that I can investigate? Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Jack's Posse Fic--Bustaman456 13:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Thanks. First of all, Topher can't block an admin like RRabbit for doing that, secondly, Jack's Posse Fic was blocked for vandalism on The Pokemon Wiki. I think That's called problems with cross-wiki. So RR wasn't Harassing, he was simply doing the right thing. Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) But that's not fair! He was trying to defend Bulbapedia, and was only trying to put truth in their articles! If you see his PF contribs, they'e all constructive and/or part of his mission!----Bustaman456 13:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :You just gave yourself away. You are Jack's Posse Fic, are you? Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) No I'm not. How can you say that--Bustaman456 13:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :He can say that because you are exhibiting the same signs that all the other "friends" of Jack's Posse Fic exhibit whenever you create them to try to get yourself unblocked. As to what I did on other sites, I reviewed your public record of what you did on those sites and made a recommendation that they take steps to protect themselves. Each of them replied that they were already aware of what you have done. :You are doing this to yourself. You need to grow up and get over it. — RRabbit42 14:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) cake i think it would be fun if somebody made a recipe for Dookleberry Cake (doofenschmirts favorite cake) and put it on here. Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue